


Paladin Blue

by Carmailo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance-lot, M/M, hey look a multichapter that i wont ditch, klance, ooh who's gonna win read to find out, the name will also probably change just saying, there will probably be blood and battles just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmailo/pseuds/Carmailo
Summary: “You will come with me, or I’ll kill every last one of your paladin…friends. And then, you get to live the rest of your short, insignificant life, in my dungeons. Get us the black lion, and you all walk free. Fail me, and they all die. Betray me, they die. Resist against me,refuseme…”“They die.” Lance finishes.---As a paladin of Voltron, you are expected to save any and all beings in danger. Lance understands this clearly, and his trust allows him to do so without thinking twice.When he saves Lotor, however, he is unprepared for the thank you he receives.---Please read tags for trigger warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

“You're…” Lance trails off. Even though he trusts Keith with his life, and the members of the Blade of Mamora had gained Shiro’s trust, Lance can’t find it within himself to simply brush off the fact that this person, in danger or not, is Galra. “Yes, I know.” He supplies.

“Sorry, it’s just… can’t be too careful, you know how it is.” Lance shrugs, but his bayard does not waiver from pointing in the general direction of the Galra citizen.

He sighs, “I do. I am Lotor. Thank you for saving me.” The Galra, Lotor, sticks out his hand for a shake.

“Lotor, huh. Is that a common name? Lance, by the way.” Lance’s hand comes out to meet Lotor’s, and they shake, Lance trying to recall just where he had heard that name.

“It _is_ common... should you be of royal blood.” Lotor says playfully, grip tightening.

“Royal blood- oh no.” Lance says, realizing just _who_ he has managed to run into, and save. “You wouldn’t happen to be a certain Prince Lotor, would you?”

“The one and only.” Lotor flashes a blinding smile before tugging Lance forward into a headlock.

The paladin lets out a shout in surprise, wincing as his bayard is knocked from his hands and a strong arm squeezes around his neck. It takes a second before Lance starts shouting into his com. “I need help-!” Lotor rips the helmet from Lance’s head, leaving the paladin feeling exposed, and much more cut off than ever before.

“You… you will come with me.” Lotor says, trailing a sharp finger down the side of Lance’s face, “or I’ll kill every last one of your paladin… _friends,_ and make you watch. And then, you get to live the rest of your short, insignificant life, in my dungeons.”

Lance’s hands, scrabbling at the arm securing him, freeze. “What exactly are you proposing?” The paladin tries to keep his voice steady and hopes that his bond with Blue is as strong as Keith’s with Red, so the lion will come running.

Lotor lets out a laugh, a deep throaty one that rumbles through his chest and against Lance’s back. “What I’m _proposing,_ paladin, is that you come and work for the Galra. Get us the black lion, and you all walk free. But,” the easy laughter drops from Lotor’s voice, “fail me, and they all die. Betray me, they die. Resist against me, _refuse_ me…”

“They die.” Lance finishes.

Where is Blue? Lance tries to reach out telepathically, feeling the lion’s presence at the edge of his mind. _Blue, I need you, girl!_ He thinks frantically.

“Oh, you _are_ clever! Although I suppose it wasn’t too challenging if a mere human could pick up on it.” Lotor releases Lance, but his grip remains ever present over the paladin’s morals.

“What is your choice, paladin?”

Lance thinks for a moment. 

He was going to go, of course he was. Why risk the rest of team? But he was still scared, selfishly for his own well-being when the lives of four others was at stake. Six, if you counted the princess and Coran, whom Lance did.

“I’ll come with you.” He agrees grimly, “and I won’t resist.”

Lance reaches down to lift his bayard, letting his suit diminish it in a cloud of blue light. He lifts his helmet as Lotor calls for reinforcements, the sound of his teammates filtering through the speakers. 

“What will you tell them, blue paladin?” Lotor asks, watching with interest as Lance slides the helmet back on. 

“I’m fine.” Lance says, but the enthusiasm that usually decorates his voice is gone, replaced with a flat tone that throws the rest of the paladins off. 

“Lance, what happened?” Keith asks, an edge to his voice that forces Lance to respond.

“Just surprised. It was a civilian.” Lance explains, wincing at his terrible lie. 

“Don't scare us like that.” Keith says. “It’s not funny.”

“Yeah. Got it.” Lance replies, sighing as the com goes silent again.

In his peripheral, he watched Lotor smile approvingly. “You're quite compassionate, aren't you? Giving up without a struggle for your team.”

“Yeah, it's called being human.” Lance says, bite in every word. 

“Oh, no need to be so coarse, paladin. Your helmet, please.” Lotor holds out a hand, and Lance bites back a growl, tugging the headpiece off and handing it over to Lotor without any more protest. 

“Anything else, your _highness?_ ” Lance asks, too defeated to manage more than a jab at the title. 

“Actually, that bayard _is_ quite nice,” Lotor says, surprisingly cheery as Lance hands over the bayard, still not activated fully. Lance supposes that gives the prince and him something in common. Serious when necessary, yet also playful and frivolous. Justice, Keith would say. 

_Keith._

The paladin is already struggling with his identity in taking on the black lion, being forced to lead. He is excellent in the position and no one questions him, but his unease in Shiro’s rightful chair puts the others on edge. If the other paladins struggle with that so much, it is incredible to Lance how Keith manages to balance that pressure.

He will, no doubt, blame himself for losing Lance. And while it is, technically, Keith’s “fault” to an extent, it is not intentional, and Lance does not blame any of the paladins, not one bit. This is his decision; and partly selfish as he sees it as a rather heroic end.

“Paladin.” Lotor says, and the way he looks at Lance is none other than a simple glance, neither angered nor critical, which Lance is thankful for, “it is time to depart.”

Lance stubbornly follows the prince, already trying to think of ways to contact the team from the inside.

He lacks the same technological skills that Pidge has, so there is no sending messages from within the airship.

Lance is hustled onto a ship that he hadn’t noticed landing in his musing.

He isn’t as analytical as Hunk, so he wouldn’t be able to figure out the right things to say and do to, at the very least, make his stay a little more comfortable.

“Give him some proper clothing. But do not leave him alone and do not break his armor.” Lotor says, literally snapping at some servants. Funny, Lance was under the impression that there were only guards within the inner workings of the Galra.

There’s no way Lance can fight his way out of this one, not like Shiro or Keith could.

Lance is led to a corridor that opens once the smaller ship that had retrieved him has attached to the larger mother-ship. The servants, surrounding him on each side, lead him down passageway after passageway, until they finally reach a room.

Shiro would have paid more attention and remembered where he was.

“You can change in there. Discard your paladin-wares on the ground, someone will be along to cleanup after you.” One of the servants speak, meek even through her strong words.

“...thanks.” Lance says, confused at the borderline civility being presented to him.

He trades his armor for the clothing, wanting desperately not to, but knowing that resistance is not not only futile but fatal for the lives of his paladin family. He tugs on the suit, black with blue adornments, marking him different from all of the other Galra inhabitants of the ship.

 _Escape,_ Lance thinks, forcing himself to think his own way out in his own way, because he can’t rely on the other paladins right now.

There was nothing he could do. He could fashion a weapon out of innocent object, but Lance was no specialist in hand-to-hand combat like Shiro. Even a sword would do him no good- he’d passed up the opportunity to train with Keith far too many times. He needs a weapon that fires and works at long range. Lance _was_ the alleged sharpshooter, after all.

But what good is a sharpshooter without his gun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy here I am starting another multi-chapter with no plan  
> last time i did this i ditched my work o dear
> 
> and i was also supposed to be planning my other yuri on ice fic that I was really excited about?? Guess i have to rewatch the anime to get back into that mindset... but for the next few weeks, this is the fic you get so deal with it
> 
> ~~Thanks for checkin' me out! The support I've gotten on my works makes me really happy and I really wanna thank you guys (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡
> 
> that being said, i do actually have more voltron one shots on my profile lmao


	2. Chapter 2

“How fitting,” Lotor says, watching Lance shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. “I hadn’t even asked them to give you one of the suits with the blue.”

Lance crosses his arms. “Yeah, well.”

Looking up from the tablet he’d been working on, Lotor regards the paladin carefully.

“You are no longer a paladin.”

Lance’s glare falters, mouth falling open in surprise. “What?”

“Are you hard of hearing?” Lotor asks, propping his chin in his hand.

“I- no!” Lance sputters, “but you can’t just strip away my identity. It’s who I am, that’s my _family-_ ”

“Do you honestly believe you are nothing more than a paladin of Voltron?”

Lance falls silent, trying to hide the grief that paints his face.

Is that all he is? _Is_ that all he’s good for? Is the entire identity of Lance McClain based around a title? “I…” Lance reaches for words, hunting and grasping thin air for something to say, anything, because he doesn’t want Lotor to be right- because Lance does not want to think he’s nothing more than an intergalactic soldier. His eyes shift to Lotor, wanting to convey that he doesn’t need to think that way, can’t think that way, not at that moment.

Lotor’s face softens for a moment, more confusion than sympathy, and he crosses his legs, leaning forward in his seat. “You are no longer fighting against the Galra empire, but with them. A paladin of Voltron cannot fill that requirement. Resistance is futile, as I stated prior. You are putting the lives of your _family-_ ” Lotor spits the word, “at stake.”

Lance brushes a hand through his hair, “fine. I’m no longer a paladin of Voltron.”

“Correct. Instead, you will be…” Lotor’s eyes drift across the room, landing on a military general. “General Lance of the Galra empire. You,” Lotor points at one of the Galra soldiers poised at the base of his throne, “relieve that general from his service.”

Lance watches as the now-former general is dragged, confused and wide-eyed, away from his station. “What’s gonna happen to him?” Lance asks, knowing that the end for the general would not be a pleasant one.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care. He’s no longer enlisted, and therefore, you are. General Lance, if you will,” Lotor steps down the stairs, cloak trailing behind him. Lance thinks it’s one of the most Extra things he has ever seen.

Ridiculous.

The prince passes the newly-appointed general, waving a finger in a gesture to follow. Lance hurries to catch up with Lotor’s long strides. “You and I,” Lotor gestures between the two of them, “need to have a very serious conversation. But,” Lotor looks snidely down at Lance, “I must know just where your loyalties lie.”

Lance bites back an angry growl at Lotor looking down on him. The Galra prince is only a few inches taller than Lance, his Altean blood ruling out his Galra height. “With you,” Lance mumbles.

“Oh, you see, general, you must address me properly. Try that again. Where do your loyalties lie?”

Now, Lance does growl, “with you, _my prince._ ”

“Good, good.” Lotor turns down a corridor, nearly tripping Lance. “Will you betray me, general?”

Lance crinkles his nose in anger. “No. My prince.”

“And whyever not?”

“Because betrayal means the death of the paladins of Voltron.”

Lotor whirls on Lance, trapping him against a wall. His fist slams into the metal beside Lance’s ear. “ _Wrong,_ ” he breathes, a lock of white hair slipping from his shoulder to in front of his chest. “You will never betray me,” Lotor leans closer, so that Lance can feel his breath on his face, “because I am your prince.”

Lance holds back a shiver of discomfort. “Are we clear?” Lotor asks, but the way he says makes Lance understand there is only one correct answer.

“Yes, my prince.” he says, voice small.

“Good,” Lotor steps back, standing to his full height and folding his arms behind his back.

They walk in silence then, Lance trying not to break down in fear, because the prince was _frightening_ when upset, and there was no absolute guarantee his paladin comrades would be safe. “General.”

Lance’s head whips up to look at the prince. “Yes, my prince?”

“If I were on your side, would your loyalties still side with me?” he asks, voice unguarded, less like a monarch and more like a teenager one might find on Earth.

“I…”

“Honesty is crucial here, general. I do not care whether you would or would not. I _am_ on the side of my Galra empire, after all.”

“Well, with all due respect, my prince, you would have had to earn my trust,” Lance says, sheepishly studying the floor.

“And how would I hypothetically do that?” the prince asks, absent in his words as he comes to a stop and places his hand atop a scanner to unlock the door.

“Depends,” Lance says, weary of the prince’s questions.

“On what?”

“Plenty of things,” Lance replies, following Lotor into the room.

“These,” Lotor gestures with his arm, “are my chambers. The safest place in the entire ship. Only I can access these rooms.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Lance asks, hovering awkwardly by the door.

“Because, paladin, I must divulge information that may surprise you. And I simply cannot have anyone within my father’s empire finding out,” Lotor shrugs.

“Are you saying…”

“Yes, paladin. I need your help in infiltrating the Galra.”

Lance’s eyes widen. “How do I know this isn’t a cheap ploy to get me to betray you so you have an excuse to-” Lance breaks off, “to kill the other paladins?”

“You don’t. And if I wanted to take their innocent lives I already would have. My father may be powerful, but he doesn’t realize how easy it would be ambush and... remove all five of you from service.”

Lance regards the prince. “Lotor?” he tries. It’s the only test he can manage to think of.

Lotor’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “It’s been quite some time since anyone used that title for me. Yes?”

Lance sucks in breath. “Tell me what you need me to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THIS MAY BE UNCLEAR BUT THE "TEST" LANCE PERFORMS WHEN HE SAYS "LOTOR" IS CHECKING TO SEE IF LOTOR WILL GET PISSED AT HIM FOR NOT USING "MY PRINCE"** (ask in the comments if that's still unclear lol)
> 
> okay the upload day is kinda wonky so hopefully this works  
> but yeah! chapter 2 out of undecided! And oh ho ho,,, lotor wants to help the paladins????  
> obviously,,, not a slow burn, because i can't write those for crap lmao
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT??? Y'ALLS CRAY CRAY FOR KUDOSING AND READING AND COMMENTING LMAO THIS ISN'T THAT GOOD
> 
> Also: my end notes from chapter one are appearing below chapter two??? I only want it to be there for chapter one, can anyone help me out here? Thanks!!
> 
>  
> 
> _Edit: Accidentally posted this with approx 200 words missing, it has been fixed now oh boy..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I ACCIDENTALLY UPLOADED PART OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WITH A GIANT SECTION MISSING. THIS WAS DUE TO AN ACCIDENT IN THE HTML CODE WHEN I WAS WRITING. PLEASE GO BACK AND MAKE SURE YOU'VE SEE IT FIXED! (Confirmed fixed as of 06/25/2017)**

They plan.

And plot, and scheme, and talk the whole night, but they achieve nothing, aside from getting to know one another better. Lance learned that Lotor also shared the same affinity for blue as himself, and Lotor discovered that Lance spoke a language other than English.

So now they sat, defeated and exhausted, Lance sprawled on his back on Lotor’s bed. Lotor sat neatly on the edge of the bed, legs crossed and hands folded accordingly over his knee, ever the prince.

“So, we’re trying to lure the paladins in, get them to “rescue” me, and then “trap” them here with me, is what you’re saying.”

“Yes,” Lotor says, nodding. Lance finds his true personality to be comforting and kind; he didn’t regard you as below him, and acted regally, but only by protocol. He was letting his royal training slip from himself with every second he spent with Lance, each second in which his trust grew in the paladin.

“Why don’t we just send them a message?” Lance asks, lazily rolling his neck to look over at Lotor.

“Don’t you think I thought of that?” Lotor retorts, “besides, the druids are monitoring everything, now. Ever since Thace, no one, not even the great crown prince Lotor, is trusted with sending messages.” He sighs heavily, flopping back onto the bed.

“I don’t know much about Galra, but humans get slower when they get tired-er. More tired.” Lance mumbles in reply, tipping his head back.

“I can see that.” Lotor replies, rubbing a hand over his face.

They fall silent, Lotor still trying to turn out a plan, Lance instead worried that his paladin friends would not come when summoned, and the plan would be to waste. “What happens if they don’t come?” he asks.

“The other paladins?”

“Yeah.”

“Why wouldn’t they come?” Lotor props himself up onto his elbow.

Lance looks at Lotor, gaze shifting to the other’s eyes. He struggles to focus properly for a moment, before giving up and looking away. “Why would they? I mean, the only thing they need me for is forming Voltron, and Allura’s already piloting the blue lion. What’s to say she couldn’t fly the red one and Coran could take Blue?”

Lotor is quiet, unsure of what to say. “Blue gets on well with every other paladin. She’s not gonna want me back in the chair after having Allura there. And the red lion’s Keith’s. I’ve been trying to get her to work with me, and, for the most part, she is! But she’d rather have her proper paladin.” Lance lets out a breath he’d been holding, shaky with exhaustion and emotion.

“Humans are so quick to become emotional,” Lotor says suddenly, voice soft in the quiet of the room.

Lance smiles, “well, not all of them,” he laughs. “I think that’s just me.” The mirth drips away from his voice, replaced with moisture in the corners of his eyes.

Lotor cocks his head, trying to figure out the paladin’s complexity. “One moment you seem so happy, but the next, you seem so upset.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Lance turns his head to make eye contact with Lotor, “but I have a tendency to overanalyze things and just bury them really low down.”

“Why? I bury things, for the sake of not being found out, but why would you?”

“I don’t know,” Lance sighs. He sits up, “sorry, I’m being stupid.”

“I don’t think you’re being stupid,” Lotor says softly, following suit and sitting up.

“Thanks. But the thing is, I know I’m not being stupid. I just _feel_ like I’m being stupid, y’know?”

Lotor blinks in equal parts confusion and interest. “Not really. Why should you feel stupid for talking about something you believe to be true?”

Lance makes a sound, sort of like a laugh. He takes in a breath of thick air, “I just do.” He turns to Lotor, trying to mask his internal turmoil with his expression.

It doesn’t work, and his frown runs deep, brows knit together tightly. “Humans… are very complex beings.” Lotor begins, “and I think it will be awhile before I properly understand how they think. But,” Lotor reaches forward, fingers grazing Lance’s cheekbone and catching a stray tear. He inspects it and smiles, “I hope to. With your help.”

His smile is soft and sweet, and Lance can't help but think the prince houses a childlike cuteness. “We’re not that different, humans and Galra and Alteans.” he reaches up to rub away the tears pooling in his eyes. Overwhelmed, that’s how he feels.

“We’re not?” Lotor asks, surprise on his features, gentle in the dim and privacy of his room.

“I mean, I live with an Altean princess and half-human, half-Galra hybrid,” Lance laughs, “our emotions are pretty much the same. Physically, we’re different. Like, Allura can grow and camouflage, and she has those Altean markings on her cheeks. Keith’s able to activate his sword and he gets really determined and bloodthirsty when upset- Coran said it was the Galra genes in him.”

“Oh- oh! That’s incredible!” Lotor jumps to his feet, clapping his hands in excitement.

“What is?”

“That we’re so alike! That means I can learn about three species at _once!_ ”

“Don’t you spend, like, all your time with Galra?”

“Yes, but they’re all guards and angry! I have to act under the guise of my father’s puppet, too, so no-one actually shows their true emotions around me.” His lips shift into a pout.

“Are you being honest right now?” Lance asks, and he does so without thinking, “with your emotions, I mean.”

“As much as I’d hate to admit a weakness in case you do decide to betray me, I’ve come to trust you, paladin. I have had no reason to falsify myself before you,” Lotor explains, coming to sit next to Lance again.

The bed dips from their combined weight, and the artificial gravity of the ship makes them slide toward one another. Lance knocks his shoulder against Lotor’s, “it’s not a _weakness,_ ” he protests, “but if it is, then you should know that a good chunk of the universe shares that same weakness. Including me. Especially me.” he smiles reassuringly at Lotor, the gesture returned with gratitude for provided comfort by the prince.

They fall silent, lost in their own thoughts as Lance struggles to stay awake. He’s not quite sure how long he’s been up, but it has definitely been longer than twenty-four hours. “Are we friends now?” Lotor asks, uncertainty in his words as he refuses to look at Lance.

“Hey,” Lance starts, poking Lotor’s thigh, “yeah.”

“Really?” Lotor asks, surprise painting his voice.

“Well, the whole kidnapping thing was kinda a dick move, but it came from the right place, so.”

“What’s a dick?”

“Oh dear god, okay,” Lance laughs, ready to divulge in the history and usage of English profanity.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lance.” Keith grunts, tapping his foot impatiently.

The blue paladin had not returned from his rounds earlier, and his comms had been silent after the initial fright he’d given the team.

“How long’s he been gone?” Keith asks, turning to Pidge.

“An hour or so since last contact.”

“Guys, I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Hunk confesses, unease in his stance as he shifts from foot to foot.

“Honestly? Neither do I.” Pidge admits, furiously typing on the bright screen before her eyes, “I’ll try and track his location, but no promises it’ll work…” Her fingers fly faster, one hand coming up to shove her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

“You won’t have to - it seems the red lion’s returned!” Coran announces.

The paladins make their way to the hangers, Keith itching to scold Lance as the three of them climb the ramp into Red.

Lance isn’t there.

Neither is his bayard, or anything indicating that he disappeared similarly to Shiro. “I’m tracking him.” Pidge runs, knowing that every second she spent gaping at the chair was another second lost in searching for Lance.

Keith stared at the empty seat. Almost as bad as Shiro. No, just as bad as Shiro. Where is the paladin? “Keith?” Hunk asks quietly him quietly, voice small in confusion. “What do we do?”

Keith’s stare rips from the pilot’s seat to Hunk’s worried face. “We…” the paladin searches for something to tell his comrade, reassuring so he won’t worry. “I…”

Hunk’s hand comes out squeeze Keith’s shoulder, “it’s okay. We’ll figure something out.” he says, “I’ll try to help Pidge- she’ll probably have a few ideas for finding Lance.” Hunk disappears, leaving Keith feeling even worse.

Here he is, the supposed leader of team Voltron, his teammate missing, and the rest of his crew is trying to comfort _him_. Keith will not stand for it. Yet, as he comes to the resolve, he can’t quite will his feet to move, can’t make himself check for clues before running off to the cockpit of the castle-ship.

Weak.

Keith feels weak.

Weak, and helpless; a sour mixture of the two churning in his gut. He thinks he might vomit, expel the terrifying feelings from within his body. And then there’s guilt, because he’s pitying himself when Lance could be being tortured, Shiro could be _dead_. Keith decides he’s going to save at least one of them. He’s not going to lose two out of six of the most important people in his life.

He tears through the cockpit, trying to find clues of a struggle, and comes up with nothing. Blame gnaws at his heart as he launches himself down the ramp, out of the lion and towards the rest of his team.

“Pidge,” Keith says firmly, returning to take his place in the ship, seated at the seat that Shiro had occupied before.

“Working on it. His helmet seems to be experiencing an interference of some sort… This’ll take a minute.”

“But you can do it.” Keith asks, the question coming out as a statement.

“Of course I can. What do you take me for, an amateur?”

Keith can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips. They’ll be able to find Lance.

“Pidge, isn't that…?”

“Keith, we might have a problem.” Pidge speaks up, sharing a look of fear with Hunk.

“What kind of problem?”

“A Galra kind of problem.”

Allura stiffens. “Are you saying… Lance has been apprehended by the Galra?”

“Yes, princess.” Pidge bites her lip, “what are we gonna do?”

They look over at Keith, whose brow furrows in panicked worry. “I-...I don’t…” he chokes out.

“We go and rescue him, of course! Pidge, make sure to keep a lock on those coordinates. Team Voltron, let’s come up with a plan.” Coran announces.

They get to work.

The plan is simple, once it's compiled: try and contact Lance, enter the base, and scour it for their fellow paladin. It's weak and made on the fly, but they don't have any other options. The details will be adjusted before they go and as they move. Keith hopes it's enough.

“When do we move?” Keith asks, turning to Coran. He’s thankful to the older man for taking over where he fell short.

“When we have a clear signal.” He says, thoughtfully twirling the end of his mustache.

“And what’s a clear signal?” Pidge asks.

“You’ll know when we see it,” he replies, shooting the small paladin a glance.

“Incoming contact from the Galra.” Allura interrupts suddenly, brow tightening in determination.

“Is that the signal?” Hunk asks, in the quiet that follows.

“Yes.” Keith nods, Allura picking up.

“This is princess Allura of Altea.”

“I know who you are, princess. I am prince Lotor of the Galra empire.”

“Lotor?” recognition floods Allura’s face. “Lotor, you must stop this at once-”

“If you will, dearest Allura. I have a compromise for you. You’re searching for the blue paladin, correct?”

Allura’s grip on the castle controls tightens. “Yes,” she grits out.

“Well, you see, I simply cannot hand him over.” The prince twirls a lock of hair over his index finger.

There’s a break in conversation where the paladins wonder who is to speak next. Allura cuts into it, “whyever not?”

“You see, I cannot simply hand over my _fiancé_ so freely.”

The prince’s face splits into a grin. “So my compromise is that you and all your little paladin friends come to the wedding, unarmed, hand over the lions, as, say, a wedding gift, and leave my _husband_ and I alone in peace. Or…” Lotor looks beyond the camera, “I’ll have to take his life. And I must say, I’ve grown rather attached to him.”

Keith’s heart twists. “What kind of compromise is that?” he asks softly.

“So, princess, and your team, too, I suppose, what is your decision?”

Allura wrinkles her nose in a moment of lost composure. “What options have you given us?”

Lotor lets out a laugh. “A civil handing over of yourselves and your lions… or death.”

Allura grits her teeth again and looks away. “Ch,” she spits.

“Show us the paladin.” Coran says evenly.

Lotor blinks, then smiles the same sharp-toothed smile from before. “Of course.” he gestures without looking away.

Lance steps into the frame, coming to stand behind Lotor. His hand finds the prince’s shoulder and squeezes. “Say something, _dear_.”

He hesitates for a moment. “You’d be wise to accept the prince’s request.” he says, soft-spoken and utterly un-Lance-like. “I’d prefer you didn’t all di-”

“What are you doing?” Keith yells, cutting the blue paladin off.

Lance’s words die on his tongue and he focuses on Keith. He closes his mouth and smiles. “Don’t worry.” Then his brow furrows. “I don’t think you would, though. Rivals, right?” he smiles a bit, a crease still marring the space between his eyebrows.

“Lance, we’re coming!” Pidge yells.

“Ooh, look, dear, they’re coming to save you. The tiny human, the scared one, the angry half-Galra, yes, we know about you, the Altean princess, and her nanny! How _frightening_.” he says, reaching up to take the hand that still rests on his shoulder.

“Come to the wedding. Bring your gifts. Maybe I’ll let you talk to my fiancé, let you say your farewells. Goodbye, now.”

“Wait-” the communication clicks off, leaving a blank screen.

“What the fuck,” Keith starts, teeth grinding as he whips around to face the team, “are we going to do now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I ACCIDENTALLY UPLOADED PART OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WITH A GIANT SECTION MISSING. THIS WAS DUE TO AN ACCIDENT IN THE HTML CODE WHEN I WAS WRITING. PLEASE GO BACK AND MAKE SURE YOU'VE SEE IT FIXED! (Confirmed fixed as of 06/25/2017)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> heh  
> im trying to get my chapter writing done whilst binging bnha and sliding through my tumblr feed lmao
> 
> this one took a really long time since i didn't really know what to do with it?? But next chapter explains stuff from lance/lotor pov lmao
> 
> also if you wanna be my friend hmu on tumblr (carmailo.tumblr.com) im cool i swear  
> we can be friends like when one user says "i blame @___ for this lmao" and then the other can react like "HAH I CANT BELIEVE U DID IT LMAO" and we can say we made it up at 3am the previous night  
> wouldnt that be nice i think that would be nice lets be friends dont be shy i dont bite
> 
> ALSO THE SUPPORT IS CRAZY STOP YOU GUYS I DONT DESERVE THIS THERE ARE SO MANY MUCH BETTER FICS OUT THERE  
> PLEASE OFFER CREATIVE CRITICISM TOO?? I'D RATHER FIX THE LITTLE THINGS THAT BOTHER YOU THAN KEEP MAKING THOSE MISTAKES (but then again i might just not do anything about your suggestions you've been warned)????
> 
> also this end note seems to have extended longer than the actual chapter


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you say when something goes wrong?”

Lotor sets his jaw with determination, “shit!”

“Yes!” Lance exclaims, pumping his fist. “And when do you use profanity?”

“With… you?”

“Close enough. Don’t use it out of nowhere, you’ll get in trouble for sure. Got it?”

“Yes!” Lotor says, eyes lighting up with excitement.

They fall quiet again, comfortable in their budding friendship. “Would you like to sleep?” Lotor asks, taking in Lance’s tired face.

“Yes, please,” Lance nods.

“Sleep as long as you’d like. I’ll wake you if I come with a plan.”

Lance smiles tiredly, “so considerate. I could marry you.”

“Marry me?” Lotor blinks in confusion. “Oh- an Earthen expression?” Lance nods.

“I have a plan. Or the beginnings of one.”

“Guess I’m not sleeping right now, then?” Lance is amused, but he does ache for a few moments of rest.

“I’m sorry, paladin.” Lotor apologizes, “you will need to play general for a small time longer.”

* * *

“Do you think this will work?” Lotor asks, brow furrowing in concern.

Lance’s face softens at the nervousness on the formerly terrifying prince. “Yeah,” he squeezes Lotor’s shoulder. 

“Alright. I’ll boot up the transmitter, and we’ll see if we can connect.”

The team picks up after only a few ticks, sending Lance’s heart into a nervous flutter. He needs to pull this off. He needs to convince the team that they have reason to come. 

Uncomfortable, Lance shifts the heavy cape around his shoulders. 

_”All betrothed to royalty must wear something befitting royalty. The cape alone will have to do. Allura will be more likely to believe us, then, too.”_ Lotor had said.

“Of course,” the face Lotor makes is almost enough to make Lance lose his nerve. Setting his lips in a line, he forces himself to stand half behind Lotor. His hand grips reassuringly on the prince’s shoulder. 

“Say something, _dear_.”

Lance shifts his weight from foot to foot, choosing his words. “You’d be wise to accept the prince’s request.” he says it quietly, to seem more resigned. “I’d rather you didn’t all di-”

“What are you doing?” Keith yells, cutting the blue paladin off.

Lance pauses, smiling a bit, “don’t worry.” Then his brows knit as he thinks again of being an useless addition to the team, the seventh wheel. “I don’t think you would, though. Rivals, right?” he smiles tightly.

“Lance, we’re coming!” Pidge shouts.

“Ooh, look, dear, they’re coming to save you. The tiny human, the scared one, the angry half-Galra, yes, we know about you, the Altean princess, and her nanny! How _frightening_.” Lotor says, taking Lance’s hand. The prince’s fingers tremble as they search for comfort in Lance’s.

“Come to the wedding. Bring your gifts. Maybe I’ll let you talk to my fiancé, let you say your farewells. Goodbye, now.”

The screen cuts to black as Lotor ends the call.

He lets out a shaky breath, “well.”

“You did great,” Lance assures, free hand coming to rest on top of Lotor’s, where it loosely holds Lance’s other, atop the prince’s shoulder. 

“Ah, thank you, paladin. I feel horrible, though. It's so draining to lie to the people you care about.” he says, soft so that prying ears can’t hear.

“Care about?” Lance asks, coming to sit at the base of Lotor’s seat. He keeps a firm hold on Lotor’s hand, tracing patterns on the back of it. 

“Allura, Coran. And you care for the other paladins, so by extension, I do, too.” Lotor stares at their hands.

“Allura?”

“We were friends in our childhood. And Coran often watched us when our fathers were piloting the lions of Voltron. I have not seen in her in ten thousand years… and yet, I choose to pick a battle with her... none the matter that it is only for show.” Lotor sighs, “at least I don't have to do it by myself.” He offers Lance a small smile.

“Yeah,” Lance agrees, squeezing Lotor’s hand again. “At least we have each other.” he leans against Lotor’s leg, “are you still worried?”

“Yes,” Lotor nods, eyes flicking to Lance’s and pausing.

“What’ll calm you down?” Lance asks, propping an elbow on Lotor’s leg and resting his chin on his hand.

“I don’t know,” Lotor says, dejection in his every word, “sparring?”

“Alright, then we’ll spar.” Lance smiles wide, hoping the gesture is enough for the both of them.

He gets to his feet, reaching out for Lotor, and pulling him from the throne-like seat. It had only been a short while since they’d conversed here, and Lance had become a general. The circumstances had changed so greatly since then.

They leave the room, no longer linking fingers.

“Lotor?” Lance asks after a while.

“Yes?”

“Do we actually get married?” he doesn’t say it, but they both know that Lance means if the plan doesn’t work.

The prince slows in his surprise. “I… suppose we may have to.”

“Oh,” Lance says, pouting as he considers it.

“I assure you, I am not that bad a husband.” Lotor winks.

Lance lets out a short laugh, “you’d better not be.”

* * *

“When are we supposed to go?” Pidge asks, nervousness clear through her strong facade.

“Now. We can't afford to wait.” Allura says, pushing a pin into her hair. In her frenzy to come up with a plan, it had become disheveled, ruining the image of strong independence she'd managed to cultivate.

“I’m all for it,” Keith seconds, already in his lion.

Pidge and Hunk follow suit, running system checks on Yellow and Green. “Are we sending a message or something before we fly into Galra airspace… space-space?” Hunk asks.

“Yes. I don't want you flying in without having any clue of what you're getting into.”

Keith grits his teeth. He just wants to get Lance _out_.

It feels like hours have passed when Allura’s voice finally crackles through the speakers. “We’ve been given the go-ahead.”

Keith slams forward on the shifters in his lion, sending Black into a frenzy to run from the hangar. “Calm down, Keith. Rushing isn’t going to get us Lance any faster.” Hunk interjects, not unkindly.

Keith grumbles, but still eases off the controls. They fly the rest of the way in silence, all absorbed in their own thoughts.

Allura opens a wormhole, and suddenly, they are upon a fleet of Galra ships.

“Keith. We come in peace, no matter how we feel about them.” Allura reminds.

Keith grinds his teeth. “I know-”

“Lance’s life is on the line.” Pidge says quietly, “don’t fuck this up.”

The situation abruptly becomes much realer to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o lordy  
> ok i feel like im really rushing the lance|lotor relationship?? no regrets or rewrites we die like men
> 
> Also, I will likely not be able to update for over a week!! I'm going on vacation on saturday or smth and will be back on monday/tuesday, but i have volunteering til like 5pm and have to get up at like 7:30 in the mornings for the next three weeks starting next week (i mean i get up earlier for school but its summer vacation!!! i want to stay up late and sleep in!!! until at least 8!!!). in actuality im probably going to stay up til 3 am anyways
> 
> lots of exclamation points, wow.
> 
> okay. i sincerely hope you enjoyed this, encourage comments (I'm looking at you, ghost reader, tell me how you feel,,,,, teLL ME), as they make my day.
> 
> No editing done, it's 1am, so....   
> ok bye


	5. Chapter 5

To Lotor’s surprise, Lance is _terrible_ at sparring.

His dodges are messy and he keeps tripping. Lotor, while unimpressed, keeps his observations to himself. The paladin already seems to be overwhelmed, and the added nuisance of being a poor sparring partner likely would not boost Lance’s confidence.

On a particularly difficult parry, Lance manages to stumble out of the way, but trips over his own feet, landing him against Lotor’s chest, hands gripping tightly at the Prince’s shoulders. The paladin’s breathing is laboured and shallow, worrying to the ears of Lotor. “Paladin, are you alright?”

“Y-yeah,” Lance nods, shifting his face to look up properly at Lotor. “Just-” he swallows, breaking off his panting for a brief moment, “just tired.”

“I forgot,” Lotor says suddenly.

“Forgot?” Lance asks, raising one eyebrow.

“You needed - _still need_ \- to rest. Come,” Lotor says, wrapping an arm around Lance’s torso, just below his arms, “I’ll carry you.” Suddenly, Lance is being lifted into Lotor’s arms, one hooked under his knees and the other around his back.

“L-Lotor! Put me down!” Lance’s arms wind around Lotor’s neck in surprise.

“No. You cannot walk. You must exert as little energy as possible.” he glances down at Lance as he starts to walk, “unless you are incredibly averse to this?”

“Averse to what?” Lance asks, no longer squirming.

“Being carried. Being touched.”

“I mean- no, that’s fine, it’s just… sort of embarrassing. I’m a grown man, I can walk-”

“What does being a grown man have to do with it? Besides, I’m helping you. I’m not embarrassed, so you shouldn’t be, either.” Lotor lifts his chin resolutely, his strides becoming more determined.

“I mean that I’m an adult,” Lance looks away as he blushes, more embarrassed.

“And as such you should pay more heed to your needs and physical condition.”

“Lotor, come on. You can put me down,” Lance insists.

“I can’t hear you over your exhaustion.” Lotor says, pursing his lips smugly.

Lance, too tired to push the issue any further, studies Lotor through lidded eyes.

The prince is all sharp angles and definition, from the point of his ears, to the contour of his cheeks. And not a strand of hair is out of place - literally. Lance finds himself slightly envious of the lack of flyaways atop Lotor’s head.

“Now, sleep. I’ll wake you when it’s necessary.” Suddenly, Lance finds himself being tucked in, gentle, yet scarred, hands guiding a duvet over him. The prince, perched on the edge of the bed, moves to get up, but Lance’s hand comes out to catch on his sleeve.

“Lotor,” Lance starts, refusing to make eye contact. He learns a moment later that this was a bad decision, however, as the prince is unfairly attractive, and thus distracting from his original train of thought. Forcing himself to look into Lotor’s eyes, Lance continues, “thanks.”

Lotor’s eyebrows raise in apprehension. Lance thinks the prince might reply, but instead he smiles softly, and the expression warms Lance’s chest as he gives into the gentle call of sleep.

* * *

“Paladin! I am _so_ sorry to disappoint, but the wedding is not today. How would we plan the grandest marriage in the whole universe in such a short time?” Lotor’s arms come out wide in welcome, a wide smile crossing his face.

Keith grinds his teeth. He _really_ wishes Lotor would stop using that word. And all that affiliate with it.

“I’ll have only the best for my fiancé.”

Keith is only further angered by Lotor’s inability to hear his inner monologue.

“We’ve come to see Lance,” Keith says bluntly, grinding the words out.

“My darling has retired to our chambers to rest,” Keith bites down, hard, keeping any words at bay. “He’ll be up soon.”

A look passes between Keith and Lotor, sharp eyes and churning plots hidden in respective minds.

“In the meantime, why don’t you introduce yourself?”

“Is he serious?” Allura breathes through the speaker, voice soft and familiar in the ears of the team. She sounds exasperated, and that’s a familiar sound to the ears of the paladins, an odd comfort.

Lotor raises an eyebrow at Keith.

The gesture reminds the red paladin of Lance and a pang of anger flares in the pit of his stomach.

Keith realizes he’s waited too long to reply and the other paladins are urging him on through the comms. “Keith.” he bites out.

“Shouldn’t there be more of you? Are there not five paladins of Voltron?” Lotor smiles the same smug smile, and Keith’s blood boils, an angry flush creeping up his neck.

The paladins, however, bite their tongues and don’t respond to the prince’s taunts.

“I, as I’m sure you know, am Prince Lotor.”

_Silence._

Neither dares to speak as Lance enters the room. He walks straight up to Lotor and plants a hand on his shoulder.

Keith’s mouth falls open before he snaps it shut again, a heavy frown settling on his lips.

“You should’ve woken me,” Lance says to him softly, so quiet that the paladins have to strain to hear his tired voice over Keith’s comms.

The prince turns to the paladin and his features soften drastically.

 _Love,_ Keith hears, a whisper in his mind.

He squashes the assumption immediately. There is no way that Lance has fallen that quiet for Lotor. But even so, the prince himself regards Lance with a reverence that left Keith with a furrowed brow.

_Love?_

“How are you feeling now?” Lotor asks, voice equally as soft.

Lance smiles reassuringly, “I’m fine.”

“Lance?” Hunk asks, interrupting Keith’s inability to speak up.

Keith gives a silent thanks. The conversation leaves him feeling uncomfortable, shifty in his own skin. Open affection between people has always made him feel like an intruder. And while Lance and Lotor weren’t being touchy, there was something that made Keith feel like the care in the conversation was worse.

“Lance,” he manages.

“Keith,” Lance says, the same smile from before softening in acknowledgement.

Keith wants to yell. Wants to scream and smack Lotor’s face in, because in only a single Earthen day, he’s managed to warp the cheeriest of the Voltron paladins into a submissive subject. He’s erased _Lance_ and instead filled in the space with _Lotor’s fiancé_.

“Where are the others?” Lance asks, and worry taints his voice.

“They’re here.”

“Can I see them?”

Keith is quiet. “If their safety is assured.” he says finally, eyes flitting to Lotor.

“Of course,” Lance says, almost incredulous, “please, bring them in.”

He doesn’t sound like Lance to Keith. “It’s safe,” Keith starts, giving the go-ahead to the other paladins, “come on.”

“I want to talk to you.” Lance says, “preferably now… Lotor, you’ll bring Pidge and Hunk, won’t you?”

Doesn’t sound at _all_ like Lance.

“Lance.” Keith says, advancing a single step, “it’s not safe.”

“Keith, please.” Keith thinks Lance sounds more like Lance now that he’s annoyed, “do you honestly think I’d let Lotor hurt them?”

“Lance…” Keith approaches his fellow paladin to whisper in his ear, “can we really trust him?”

Lance’s hands find Keith’s shoulders. “Keith, I need you to trust me.”

Keith’s lips turn downwards. He wants to trust Lance, he really does… but Lotor was still a threat.

“Keith,” Lance pushes Keith back to look him in the eyes, “ _trust_ me.”

Jaw tightening for a moment, Keith studies Lance’s face. Sees the familiar planes of warmly-coloured skin, the whisper of freckles buried underneath rosy cheeks, the perpetual upturn of lips that seems to have straightened out in seriousness.

Keith’s eyes move back to Lance’s. He nods.

* * *

“Lance, please don't throw your life away over this.” Keith’s brow tightens as Lance peeks his head out into the hallway. 

“Keith-” he turns to his fellow paladin as he slides the door shut, but is cut off. 

“I won't let you.”

“It's not about that-”

“How do I change your mind?” Keith asks. 

“Change my mind?” Lance parrots, confused.

“I don't want you to marry Lotor. And not just for _me,_ but because I don't want you to-”

“For you?” Lance blinks in confusion.

“...yeah,” Keith says, feeling his face warm. Sweat pricks at the back of his neck.

“What do you mean by that?” Momentarily, Lance forgets what he’d originally planned to tell Keith.

“”Cause I… y’know.” Keith looks away.

But even _Keith_ doesn't know what he means.

The thought of Lance marrying Lotor… not only churns his stomach in fear for his friend, but also in a protectiveness that is unnameable, in the same way that Keith cannot find words to explain how the light in Lance’s eyes can replace that of the Earthen sun, how his smile was always, always infectious, and how comprehensive he was, especially to Keith.

The emotions became crystal clear then, even as Keith, himself, was thinking through a haze of mild panic as he pushed himself into motion. 

One step, two steps.

It is stupid.

Because Lance was supposedly getting married, and Keith was probably jumping to conclusions in believing he harboured romantic feelings.

It is desperate.

A cry to stop Lance so that Keith could figure his heart out, so that they'd have just a little more time together before Lance was gone forever, because no way would he leave an alliance dangling so closely in front of their faces. 

It doesn't matter, because when their lips touch, Keith is sure it is what he wants.

Lance doesn't push him away.

Not when his hands are on his arms, not when Keith pushes a little harder for better purchase.

Lance doesn't not push away, but he also does not kiss back. 

“I'm… we're not getting married.” he says, eyes wide in surprise.

“You’re…” Keith’s hands come away from Lance’s shoulder as he takes a sudden step back, “not?”

“No. It was a cheap ploy to get you all to come here.”

“You're betraying us?” Keith’s brow furrows again, pain heavy in his eyes.

“No- why would you even- no- I’d never-”

Lance’s eyes fill with hurt. “We needed everyone so we could overthrow Zarkon,” he says, lips in a firm line.

They remain silent for a moment before Keith blurts out apologies.

“I'm sorry. For jumping to that conclusion- for- for kissing you- shit, I’m sorry-”

“Shut up. It's okay. You didn't know. I… I should apologize, too. I'm sorry- I don't know what to say to you- like, you're a great guy, really! I'm just… I can't, Keith. I'm not sure what I feel right now and leading you on would _suck,_ so I won’t-”

“It's fine,” Keith raises a hand to stop Lance, “I don’t even…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance says, as though it makes perfect sense that Keith doesn’t like him, “of course not.”

“No, not-”

“Keith, just say it. There’s no point in dancing around anything.” Lance crosses his arms.

“I didn’t mean I _don’t_... like you, I just- I don’t know right now.” Keith looks away, face hot in embarrassment.

“Yeah, it’s-... don’t worry. Just… come talk to me if you figure that out, okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith manages, practically shoving the word from his throat.

Their awkward exchange is interrupted when there’s a knock on the door. Lance hurries to pry open the door. “Lance!” Pidge exclaims, throwing her small body at Lance.

He catches her easily, and she is followed closely by Hunk. They envelop one another in a giant hug, and Keith looks on, too caught up in his own humiliation to bother noticing Lotor.

“Paladin,” the prince prompts, already crossing the room to a console, “feel free to divulge the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ofc its not edited what did you expect from me
> 
> i cAN EXPLAIN OK
> 
> volunteering was REALLY tiring  
> and then we went on another trip on the weekend (got back monday, so i only had saturday to rest)  
> and then i had a dentist appointment on tuesday and my mouth rlly hurt  
> so then i finished my month old WIP today (wednesday) (today)  
> and thats what u get  
> ALSO  
> go sub to my [YT](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBJeiKDT4seBVLv52mG_k0A) account im producing stuff im actually proud of (lmao shameless self-promo)... and there's a lil video (i say lil but its taking so much time ugh) vid coming out friday in honor of my son, Lance's, bday!!!  
> it's gonna b gr8 just u wait
> 
> also, i now have an [IG!](https://www.instagram.com/carmai.lo/) I'll post on my story when new updates are coming your way, probably throw up a few wips/previews... we'll see! and I'll probably post some art, too. and yt stuff. i do a lot of different things under this handle lmao
> 
> ILY ALL,, THANK YOU SM FOR THE SUPPORT!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Keith does not take to Lotor, not at first.

He couldn’t care less that the prince is Galra, nor that he was the son of Zarkon. All he cared for was the fact that this man was supposedly going to be marrying Lance.

It was not just jealousy - no, not at all. It was the paladin throwing away the rest of his life in order to forge what he hoped was safety for his friends - for his family.

Hunk and Pidge are quick to trust Lance. Their shared history enables them to do so freely. Keith, however, is still unsure. How can it be, in the short time they’d been separated, that Lance had managed to ally a member of Galra nobility, let alone one of military ranks? Their alibi is solid, though, and Keith is hesitant to go against his team, despite what he believes.

“So, did you guys have a plan, or…?”

“You see, Pidgey... we _may_ have not gotten that far…” Lance laughs uneasily.

“So- wait, wait. You don’t even have a _plan?_ Yet you summon us?” Pidge pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Hey! We said at the wedding, and you guys showed up!” The room falls silent, save for Lotor tapping away on his console.

“Hey, Lance?” Hunk inches closer, “are you actually getting married?”

“We didn’t know how else to get you guys over here, and now half the Galra on this ship think we’re engaged. So,” he sighs, “probably.”

“Do not sound so down, paladin. I assure you, I will not make a terrible husband. To you, or otherwise.” Lotor approaches the paladins, holding a screen. “Further, I have the floorplans for most every ship here.”

Keith's blood simmers as Pidge takes the screen and pours over it with Hunk. “Why’re you helping us?” Keith asks, arms crossed tightly.

Lance looks over to him, brow furrowed. “If I should rule, I will do so my way.” Lotor replies simply, clicking on another screen.

“Oh, great, so you’re just another Zarkon-”

“I am _not_ my father.” Lotor says coldly, stiffening, “if you’ll be so kind as to let me finish.”

Keith raises his chin in annoyance. “When I say rule, I mean that I wish for equality. The only worlds that will be slain by my hand will be those which fail to garner peace. And even then, I will not kill an entire race.” Lotor turns back around, clutching a new screen. “Wedding plans,” he says, handing this over to Lance.

“This is kinda…” he trails off. 

“What do you think?”

“I mean, it's great, but… why've you planned out our wedding?” Lance asks, borderline uneasy.

“I've left nothing but windows for escape here.” Lotor replies, pointing out places on the plans. 

“Oh… wow. I didn't even think of that.” Lance says, smiling up at Lotor, who has come to stand closely behind him. Now, Keith does feel jealous. 

“Do you have a flight plan… schedule thing?” Pidge asks, looking to Lotor as well. 

“I can get one, yes.” The prince moves away once more.

Why is that Lance so readily rejects Keith but not Lotor, the son of their enemy?

The being, whose empire had taken Shiro and warped him?

“Where’s Shiro?” Keith asks suddenly. Surely the prince knows?

Lotor’s brow furrows as he turns around, clutching a new tablet. “What’s a Shiro?”

Lance lets out a small laugh, “Shiro’s not a _what,_ he’s a person.”

“Oh- oh, my mistake,” the prince says, seemingly genuinely flustered.

“He was a prisoner for around a year.” Keith urges.

“Keith-” Lance starts, only to be cut off.

“No, Lance. I need to find him.” the determination in his eyes when he whips to face Lance is enough to get the blue paladin to hold his tongue.

“Tiny, green paladin,” Lotor prompts, handing his tablet over to Pidge, “flight plans.”

“I’m not tiny,” Pidge grumbles, elbowing Hunk, who tries to smother his light laughter with his hands.

“Now, Keith, was it? My father does not care to share the intricacies of his ruling. I do not know of this _‘Shiro’,_ but I _will_ find what I am able.” Lotor comes to stand by Lance’s side once more, holding his hands behind his back.

Keith remains silent, so Lance thanks Lotor on his behalf, before turning back to the orange screen in front of him.

“Lotor, I can’t read any of this.” he admits.

“You cannot? I translated all these into Altean… how is the small one understanding it?” Lotor gestures vaguely to Pidge, who gives him an unimpressed glance.

“Her name’s Pidge,” Lance supplies, “and she’s been learning Altean. The rest of us can only read English.”

“Keith can read Korean,” Hunk supplies.

“You can?” Lance asks, turning to Keith with and almost awe-like surprise.

“My foster parents taught me some once, and I kept learning it.” Keith replies with a shrug.

“What is… English?” Lotor asks, trying out the word. His brow furrows and Lance beams fondly.

“It’s what we’re speaking right now!” Lance responds, suddenly excited to share his knowledge. “And we write with letters, just like everyone else in the universe. Except, we have different letters. And multiple languages.”

“ _Multiple?_ ” Lotor looks dumbfounded. “Isn’t that inefficient?”

“I mean… I guess? But it’s also pretty impressive when you whip some sweet Spanish on the ladies,” Lance places his chin in the crook between his thumb and forefinger, giving one of his best smiles, teeth and all.

“Spanish?” Lotor seems sincerely confused.

“Yeah. Like… Me llamo Lance.”

“Did you introduce yourself?” Lotor’s eyes are wide in curiosity.

“Yeah!” Lance smiles, suddenly growing coyly timid, “I could teach you sometime?”

Lotor, however, seems to miss the somewhat-flirtatious note. “Yes! I’d love to learn another language.”

Keith’s eye twitches. He’d really rather not be subjected to watching this display, so he turns away to lean over Pidge’s shoulder as she scours the plans clutched in her small hands. “Pidge, what’s it say?” Hunk whispers, looking to the paladin for translation.

“Just times. And floorplans. I don’t understand, what are these titles?” Pidge asks, looking up to Lotor.

“They are the names of each ship. There is also the number of each that will typically be found with each fleet mothership.”

Pidge’s eyes light up, and she’s suddenly having an intricate conversation on algorithmic patterns in the ship’s engineering and programming. Hunk offers his own two cents every few phrases, intelligent eyes following the things that each conversation member points out on the screens between them.

Keith observes them all quietly, watching as Lance moves the blueprint around, sees Pidge crack a joke at Lotor, who appreciates the gesture with a laugh.

It almost seems as though the prince has already managed to fit in with the team.

Keith isn’t sure how to feel about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT NOTE: This fic will continue to be written in the premise of AFTER SEASON TWO.** Despite new information on all the unsolved mysteries of season two, revealed in season three, i will continue to write in my own canon divergence, diverging after the events of season two.
> 
> I FEEL LIKE THIS TOOK A LONG TIME I'M SORRY  
> it's hard to gather inspiration, especially since a) VLD season 3, b.I) i have another AU idea, albeit a very morbid one, b.II) i've also had another that keeps bouncing around in my head, c) we're just rolling over the boring parts right now (I always find it boring to write diplomatic-type stuff. I can't wait for drama and angst (i honestly have no idea how much there'll be. i haven't planned that far. or at all))
> 
> also, please advise me: I'm planning on writing my new AUs (I've already started huehue) while writing this, but I'm not sure if I should post it while I work on this story. I feel as though having a second, long-term storyline to immerse myself in (with reader reactions instead of just my own) might give me a change of pace whilst writing both pieces, providing new scenery that one-shots simply cannot emulate. What do you think?
> 
> ALSO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO LEAVES A COMMENT MAKES ME SMILE (no joke i have legit sat there, blushing, on more than one occasion. you guys spoil me hhh;;;;)
> 
> ILY ALL SM  
> PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SCREAM AT ME ON TUMBLR FOR ANY REASON, I'M COOL I SWEAR  
> also, if you want, you can drop a prompt/story title in my inbox and I'll write a small one shot for it?? I'll even do ones aside from voltron! (just make sure you specify what fandom and what pairing) (not to be salty but i might refuse yours if the ship is a NOTP/just isn't something i feel the fires of shipping for. i dont wanna write a shitty piece just please you lmao) (if i don't know the fandom then i also can't write for it imsosorry) (a good way to check is search carmailo-2.tumblr.com for the fandom)  
> EWE LONG NOTE OKAY ILY BYEEEEE
> 
> p.s. pls do the prompt thing i've got a bit of a writers block rn


	7. Chapter 7

The other paladins don’t stay for long. They can’t. But now they’ve gotten the information they need, and both sides will be working diligently on a plan until the wedding takes place.

Lance sighs. _The wedding._ He wonders what a Galra wedding is like. What’s expected of him? How does he make his act believable? How does Galra courting even work?

Lotor has left him alone for the last little while, and Lance is supposed to be resting, but he can’t find the drowsiness that had dragged at him before. Even prior to meeting with paladins he hadn’t been able to sleep. He was running on less than a few hours of sleep, but he was still wide awake.

There’s so much to think of. _Too_ much to think about.

The wedding. The plan. Lotor - what if he had ulterior motives? Lance was quick to trust, but he did _not_ want to make such a monumental error. And Keith. What was he supposed to do with _that?_

Everything is hanging on by such a little string - no, the thinnest of threads. The situation is beyond delicate. _It’s nothing like on Earth,_ Lance thinks, _at least there, starting over isn’t such a far-fetched idea. All it takes is a fake ID and a car full of gas._ The thought brings a pang of sadness to Lance’s heart, chest tightening and frown tugging his lips down heavily.

What he wouldn’t give to go back home. What he wouldn’t give to see his family once more. Objectively, he’ll die out in space, without ever having viable reason to return. The defenders of the universe don’t get a break to go home. Besides, Earth isn’t at as big a risk as every planet already under Galran rule.

He doesn’t want to defend the universe. Why can’t anyone else defend it? He’s just a kid from Cuba trying to become a fighter pilot. Worse, he’s not even special. Yeah, he can shoot a gun straight. But he lacks critical thinking skills and technological ability. No wonder he only made it into the fighter course through a dropout.

Lance groans. It’s tired and mostly just his frustration at not being able to sleep. He’s being childish, he knows. Just because he wants to go home, doesn’t mean he gets to. And even though he didn’t sign up for the job as a paladin of Voltron, he’ll give his life a thousand times over for those other civilizations. God, why would he even consider making them defend themselves? Lance feels ashamed.

So instead of complaining, he’ll just wallow in his own self-pity.

A few moments later, the door slides open. “Can’t sleep?” Lotor asks, entering.

Lance, sprawled across the bed, lies with his legs tangled in the sheets and half his body hanging off the edge.

“Mmf,” he grumbles in response.

Lotor laughs softly, endeared. “I’d hoped you’d have slept at least a bit. I’ve left you for what appears to be roughly the equivalent of six vargas.”

“That long?” Lance asks, voice still muffled where his face is pressed into the mattress.

“Indeed. Now, if you don’t mind, shift over a bit. I’d like to rest for a while, myself.”

“Shouldn’t I just get up?” Lance wonders. He remains unmoving despite his query.

“I leave that decision to you,” Lotor says easily, disappearing behind a partition. His armor hits the ground with heavy noises as a wardrobe _whooshes_ from the wall.

Lance, while unable to sleep, finds himself unwilling to get off the comfortable bed. So instead, he does as suggested; he shifts over to the other side of the bed and adjusts the covers so they fall properly. He inspects the ceiling as he waits for Lotor.

“You do not find it odd to share a bed with someone you’ve only known personally for a short while?” Lotor asks, reappearing, now clad in what Lance presumes are nightclothes.

“Meh. I’ve shared a bed with six guys, two minutes after meeting them. I’ve slept under weirder circumstances.” he looks back up at the ceiling.

“You do not mind sharing a bed?” Lotor asks, setting himself down on the edge of the mattress. He leans over to pull off his shoes.

“Not really. People make great heaters. Do- do you?” he realizes that he might be intruding.

“I’ve never really shared a space with another person before. It’s a new feeling, but I’ve adapted quickly and do not mind much.” Lotor shrugs, sliding into the bed next to Lance. They don’t touch, but he can feel the prince’s warmth.

“Oh,” Lance acknowledges, shifting his attention back to the patterns etched into the ceiling.

There are so many, it’s difficult to keep up. Lance sighs heavily. What is he going to _do?_

“What troubles you?” Lotor inquires softly, having settled into the gentle atmosphere.

“I… lots of things.” Lance admits.

“Start somewhere. What’s the biggest thing?”

Lance thinks for a moment. “The wedding. And pulling the whole relationship off.”

“And what specifically bothers you?”

“Mm… not being convincing enough.” Lance cocks his head, still examining the ceiling.

“No one expects much.” Lotor says.

Lance shifts so he’s on his side, facing Lotor. “Really?”

“Yes. I’ll run through protocol with you tomorrow. I’ll teach you all you need to know. For the being though, just pretend to be completely, fully, in agreement to the marriage.” Lotor glances at Lance.

“You’re really good at this.” Lance supplies.

Now, Lotor turns his face to look at Lance. “At what?”

“Counselling, I guess. On Earth, you’d make a great therapist.”

“An alien prince, playing therapist on Earth.” Lotor smiles, shifting so his body faces Lance, as well.

“Trust me, you fit all the criteria.”

“Oh?” Lotor asks, amused.

“Yep. Smart, refined, accent that isn’t Western - that’s my accent - good-looking… The list _does_ go on and on...” Lance says, matter-of-factly.

“Oh, does my fiancé find me attractive?” Lotor smiles a little wider.

“He _does._ And right now, he wonders if hitting on you is working or not.”

“Well, you can tell him that it might be.”

“Your fiancé would also like to inform you that he’s hitting on you with no idea if he even likes you in that way.”

“Well, that’s convenient. I feel similarly.”

“Confused?” Lance asks then, suddenly falling serious.

“...Conflicted.”

“Conflicted?”

“I’m not sure if it’s even alright to have feelings for you. I don’t think I can afford to get attached.”

“Why not?” Lance raises his eyebrows in question.

“Because you and the red one - Keith,” Lotor says, “I won’t be coming between that.”

Lance stills, suddenly feeling heavy. The light slips from his eyes, replaced with an unnameable dread, silent in curiosity. “Between what?” he asks, knowing full well there _is_ something. Even if neither him nor Keith can figure it out, there is _something._

“Are you not pining after one another?” Lotor’s face warps in confusion.

“I…” Lance pauses.

 _Are_ they?

Is Lance?

Is _Keith?_

Are they just so dense that it took a fumbling kiss in a moment of desperation to figure it out?

Or was the kiss an empty maneuver on Keith’s part to keep Lance from leaving team Voltron? A ploy to get the boy to stick with his fellow paladins and abandon Lotor?

Keith didn’t seem like the kind to manipulate feelings. Not from what Lance has seen, at least thus far. And Lance has seen _a lot,_ having been living with the team for what seems like a year now.

“I don’t know,” Lance sighs again.

“You don’t harbor feelings of attraction towards him?”

“I don’t _know,_ that’s the thing. I think I might, but I can’t be sure. Keith is like… being with him jeopardizes the team. If we don’t work out, things become awkward.” Lance traces patterns on the bed sheets. 

“So, it’s a sense of duty that stops you.”

“You say that like I _do_ like him.” Lance shifts his eyes to Lotor.

Lotor smiles knowingly. “Because I feel as though you do. And what of Keith?”

“Keith… I _think_ he likes me.” Lance admits.

“And I, paladin, will admit to having grown feelings of affection for you.” Lotor quirks a smile.

“But, I think I like you, _too_.” Lance sighs, voice coming out a bit higher than intended in concern.

“You’re allowed to be confused,” Lotor assures.

Lance smiles softly. “Thanks.”

“It’s not a problem.” Lotor smiles back.

“I’m sorry for making you listen to this. It sucks to hear the person you like talk about the person _they_ like.” Lance sighs, moving his gaze to where his fingers rub circles onto the mattress

“I don't mind,” Lotor shifts over, onto his back once more.

“That's… really nice of you.” Lance sighs, rolling so he lies face down on the bed. His left shoulder lands on Lotor’s, but neither mind the contact and don't move. 

Lotor lets out an exhale that sounds like a laugh, arm furthest from Lance coming to rest across his eyes. They lapse into comfortable silence.

Lance is thankful for this; the quiet, the warm presence of Lotor, the lull in constant violence in their intergalactic war. He’s thankful for these stolen moments when he can just stop and take a moment to reset his thought process.

He finds it interesting that he feels this way, so at peace, with Lotor, prince of the Galra and heir to the throne, of all people. What must be going through his mind?

“Do you feel any better?” the prince inquires then, as if on cue.

Lance pauses. “A bit,” he smiles, voice muffled against the bed. “You’re winning points for yourself, though.” he laughs.

“Am I now?” Lotor says, voice filled with mirth. “It must be my irresistible charm and good-looks.”

“That’s _my_ line,” Lance protests playfully, lifting his head to glance at Lotor.

“I don’t know, I think it’s more suitable when I use it.” the prince shoots Lance a wry smile.

“How dare you!” Lance declares in response, flipping back over. He casts one of his arms across his face, and the other hand comes to rest in the center of his chest, the image of indignance.

“Graceful,” Lotor chuckles.

Lance scoffs, “I present only the utmost grace at all times!” he declares.

“I beg to differ.”

“Lotor!” Lance swoons, falling across Lotor’s torso.

He shifts his face so he’s watching Lotor’s face. He won’t admit it, but it truly does make the prince look heaps more intimidating.

“Irresistible,” Lotor insists.

Lance props himself up on Lotor’s chest, where he still remains. “Lies,” he responds, reaching forward to take Lotor’s face in his hands. Lance pauses for all of a second before squishing the prince’s cheeks.

“Paladin. What are you attempting to do?” he asks, but his voice comes out muffled, and Lance thinks it’s one of the most adorable things he’s ever seen.

“Oh my god,” Lance begins, “ohhhh my _god_.”

“What?”

“You’re _adorable,_ ” Lance laughs, still playing with Lotor’s cheeks.

“Why must you?” Lotor says, but he’s smiling too, as best he can against Lance’s attack.

Lance continues his onslaught of cooing and squishing Lotor’s face for a few long moments before the prince reaches up and takes the paladin’s wrists in his hands. “Come on now, stop that,” he says, good-naturedly. Gently, he pries Lance’ hands from his face.

Lance smiles down at him, having managed to come to a rest almost directly atop the prince. Lotor’s hands slide from Lance’s wrists to his upper arms, holding the paladin in place lightly. He smiles easily, the gesture reaching his eyes, and heavy with kindness.

Lance rather likes this expression. It softens the edge the prince carries, gives him more - dare he say - human qualities. Less like he was three seconds from killing you and more like he was just another adolescent. Which, in all likelihood, he was. Lance didn’t understand much about how Alteans and Galra aged. He hadn’t cared to learn. But yet, the soft look Lotor is still aiming Lance’s way melts his heart, makes him relax. So he tells him, softly because the atmosphere has shifted to allow it, “I like it when you smile.”

Lotor’s eyebrows raise in surprise as he processes the comment. Then his features relax and lets out a low laugh, the sound rumbling through his chest and against Lance’s, where the baritone is echoed in a slightly higher, utterly Lance-like fashion.

“I feel honored,” the prince admits, “to have been told that by the very same person who holds the most beautiful smile I’ve ever laid eyes upon.”

Lance’s jaw drops a little at that, unsure how to accept the unbidden praise. He feels the mood around them shift, shift from peaceful camaraderie to… Lance isn’t sure what, but suddenly, the air surrounding them is charged, unburdening, yet weighty with an emotion he can’t place.

His tongue, for the first time in a while, is tied in his mouth, heavy like lead, even as he tries to move it.

He feels it then. The heightened anticipation, the unadulterated honesty, the pure kindness in the statement. A lump forms in his throat as he waits. He’ll let Lotor make the first move. This is not a situation Lance wants to read incorrectly.

He finds he isn’t wrong; Lotor’s hands find Lance’s shoulders now, then slowly they come up to cup Lance’s face, palms on his cheeks and fingers behind his ears.

The paladin can’t help it. His eyes flicker down to Lotor’s lips for less than a millisecond, but the movement is not lost on those intelligent eyes. So the prince draws Lance closer, until their noses are almost brushing and they can feel each other’s breath.

“May I?” Lotor breathes uncertainly.

Lance nods, almost imperceptibly as he leans in, closer still. They’re both so unsure, but Lance sees so no harm in the action - they are to be married soon, anyways. He’d rather they had their first kiss in private, anyways. Assuming Galra kissed at weddings.

His wandering thought train is cut off abruptly as Lotor finally shuts the distance between them, pressing his lips against the corner of Lance’s in a gesture so soft he is almost certain he is imagining it.

It’s a tender gesture that Lance finds himself enveloped in the emotions of. A care so soft, an uncertainty that makes the movement so much gentler. He doesn’t have a word for the feeling radiating off Lotor.

“I am sorry,” the prince cuts in softly.

“Why?” Lance asks, voice barely there as his mind works to catch up.

“For putting you in that situation. That was not fair of me.” Lotor seems ashamed.

“I… I’m confused, yeah, but I don’t mind. I… we’d have to kiss at some point, right?” Lance feels his cheeks heating up.

“I suppose,” Lotor agrees, and then pauses, seemingly startled. “Though I did not kiss you out of a sense of duty!”

“No, no, of course not! Just… yeah.” Lance trails off, flustered.

There’s a break in conversation, one where Lance’s eyes are trained far off, Lotor’s studying the planes of his fiancé’s face.

“Again?” Lance asks, nervous as a blush spreads across his cheeks.

Lotor holds back his endeared laugh at the tone. “But of course,” he replies, bringing Lance’s face to his.

He hasn’t known Lotor for long, but Lance finds he’s a little bit surer. Surer than with Keith.

He tells himself that it _was_ just an attempt to anchor Lance with the team. And it’s believable, so Lance won’t question it.

And besides…

Lotor isn’t a bad kisser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UPDATE NOTE: I AM PLANNING** (Hurricane Harvey is set to land around the same time my flight is planning to fly out there. And then the port is closed cause they ocean's wild so the ship we're supposed to be on appears to not be planning to leave. GDI GET IT TOGETHER HARVEY) **TO BE AWAY FOR TEN DAYS STARTING TOMORROW. THERE WILL BE NO UPDATER/INTERACTION DURING THIS TIME. HOWEVER. I WILL [hopefully] BE DILIGENTLY WRITING SO THAT I HAVE AT LEAST A CHAPTER TO POST WHEN I RETURN. THAT BEING SAID;**  
>  IF THE STORY IS NOT COMPLETED BY SEPTEMBER SEVENTH (7th) (the first day of school), UPDATES WILL BE EVEN SLOWER. EXPENSIVE EDUCATION (aka: school) WILL COME FIRST.
> 
>  
> 
> ok so i was originally gonna make this chapter a LOT longer, but my deadline is tomorrow afternoon and I'm gonna be really busy tomorrow so i just wrapped it up in a rush (the last 100 words exactly).... but there was supposed to be a LOOOOOOOT more going down in this chap. Because, alas, I am wanting to wrap it up before school (on the 7th of sept), or at least prior to it becoming immersive to the point where I'm neglecting homework to write.
> 
> also i made lance a blushy schoolgirl when asking "Again?" cause im halfway through watching Orange and Naho is suCH A BLUSHY SCHOOLGIRL AND I LOVE IT (but holy smokes the story is deep,,, i hope i finish it before being wifi-less)
> 
> THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! I WILL WORK HARD TO MAKE YOU PROUD!
> 
> I've got some more ideas to wrap this up! YEET


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes the next morning, tangled in his limbs.

He wakes the next morning, tangled in the sheets… and in Lotor’s limbs. The prince holds Lance in an arm, hand on the small of his back. Lance’s own hand rests, splayed out, on Lotor’s chest.

Memories of the previous night blur together, draped in a haze of exhaustion. There's… a lot of Lotor. And Lance, laughing and talking. And later, kissing.

After the initial kiss, there had been one more, though they had quickly dissolved into nervous giggles afterwards. Well, Lance had. Lotor had been offering a laugh fit for a prince.

Lance feels his lips curl into a smile at the memories. Lotor wanted him, and belonging felt nice. So what if it would probably fail to become anything more than a false engagement? Lance will take what he can. And if it takes being in what was an essentially fake relationship to feel necessary, he’s more than willing to take it without complaint.

Besides, Lotor seemed genuinely interested. The prince knew what he wanted, who he liked, what he was certain of. He wasn’t leaving Lance with question of whether or not he liked the paladin, much unlike _some_.

The thought of Keith brings a small frown to Lance’s face, brows furrowing. Keith doesn’t actually like Lance, right? He only kissed Lance to keep him from following through on his plan and leaving Voltron indefinitely. And even if he had been being genuine, Keith wasn’t able to say that he liked Lance. So, it’s fine, right? That he’s pursuing this… _thing_ with Lotor.

Lance lets out a small groan. Why should it matter? He’s probably going to end up marrying the prince, anyways.

“Awake, paladin?”

“Mmf,” Lance acknowledges.

“Sleep well?” Lotor asks softly, shifting his head so his cheek is pressed against the top of Lance’s head.

“Yeah, how about you?”

“Better than in a while,” he admits, sighing.

“Mmhm,” Lance agrees softly.

He’s used to sleeping with at least one of his family members pressed against him. Their house had always been big enough to accommodate everyone in their own rooms, on their own beds, but the family was tightly-knit, and no one really wanted to sleep on their own. It was easier, and so much more fun, to fall asleep on the living room floor together. Or maybe on the couch after a good movie. Or on one of their tiny double beds, spinning tales of lands far beyond their own.

Last time he’d been home, Lance had fallen asleep in the center of a pile of his family. The first in their family to move away from home for school. His siblings had opted to go to university closer to home.

He’s struck with another pang of how much he misses home.

“What do we have to do today?” he inquires a moment later, a yawn breaking up his words. The idea of the day ahead distracts him from his homesickness.

“I’m going to drill you on protocol, and then you’re mostly free. I have to go deal with some personal affairs, but I’ll find something to entertain you with.” Lotor rubs his face, obviously not looking forward to the tedious tasks to come.

“When do we start?” Lance asks. He isn’t too keen on moving - Lotor makes a very comfortable person to sleep with.

“Right away,” Lotor says, and then he’s tugging Lance out of bed.

* * *

Four and a half vargas later, Lance is positive he’s ready to collapse.

Lotor is _merciless_. He tolerated Lance’s jokes for only a few minutes before cracking down on the paladin and drilling him until he’d gotten everything necessary memorized.

“Are we done?” Lance practically wails, throwing his body over the table he’s been seated at.

“Only a few more lessons on history!” Lotor beams.

“What? No!” Lance cries, bolting upright in his seat before leaning heavily back.

“I’m kidding,” Lotor laughs.

“That’s not a funny joke,” Lance whines.

“It is when you’re not on the receiving end.” Lotor argues, raising a single perfect eyebrow in amusement.

“So mean…” Lance protests, dropping his chin in his hands, elbows propped on the desk.

“Oh, come on. How mean am I really?” Lotor smiles innocently.

“Very,” Lance tries to mask his smile.

“Aw,” Lotor feigns hurt. Lance finally succumbs to a small laugh at Lotor’s pout.

“Well, _I_ happen to think I’m _very_ nice.” Lotor raises his nose in indignance.

“Objection,” Lance protests, hand coming to cover his mouth as a few giggles get past his lips.

Lotor lets out a comical scoff. “You _wound_ me.”

“Aw, want me to kiss it better?” Lance teases. It’s force of habit - he often teases his niece and nephew with the line when they feign small injuries.

But alas, Lotor is _not_ a child to whom Lance is known as _tío_.

The playful jibe is instead an invitation, and both parties recognise it. “Yes, please.” Lotor replies, still pouting childishly.

Lance leans across the desk and pushes a gentle kiss to the prince’s temples. “Better?” he inquires.

“No, I do believe it will take more than that,” Lotor pretends to consider the prospect.

Lance laughs but obliges, this time pressing a kiss to the tip of Lotor’s nose.

Lotor catches Lance around the middle, and pulls him against himself. The paladin’s chest presses into the prince’s and he finds his arms winding around his neck in surprise as a yelp escapes his lips. “Hey,” Lance says softly.

“Hello,” Lotor beams.

“I wasn’t _greeting_ you,” Lance protests, but smiles nonetheless.

Lotor presses a small kiss to Lance’s lips. “I’ve only known you for a short while, and yet, you have already captured my heart.”

Lance looks away, his face flushing at the sentiment. “Well, I could say the same to you,” he mumbles.

“I cannot bring myself to believe that you have chosen to be mine, if only for a short while.”

Lance’s lower lip finds its way between his teeth. He doesn’t want to think about what comes next. He doesn’t want to know where their relationship goes after this.

“My liege,” a servant stands by the door, head bowed.

Lotor snaps to face them. “Whatever could be so important as to disturb my time with my fiancé?”

“I-I’m sorry, my liege. It concerns Emperor Zarkon.”

Lotor stiffens beneath Lance. “I will escort my fiancé to our chambers, and then I will see the trouble. Dismissed.”

Lance looks at Lotor. The prince looks almost _afraid,_ and Lance can tell their chance at overthrowing the empire may have been lost.

“My dearest, I apologize.” Lotor begins, standing. The movement forces Lance to stand upright on his side of the desk.

“No, it’s alright. You’ve got something important to see to, I totally get it.” Lance smiles for good measure. He circles the table and hooks his arm into Lotor’s.

They walk in terse silence, Lance’s grip unwavering. Eventually, it’s all too much for Lance, so he breaks the quiet. “Do you think-”

“Possibly. But there are other explanations, as well.” Lotor says, reassuring himself just as much Lance.

“Yeah. It’ll be fine. You’ll see.” Lance smiles again. He really hopes he’s not lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SOMETHING I NOTICED: In like chapter two or three theres a part that talks about Lotor learning that Lance can speak Spanish and being relatively unfazed, pretend that never happened because I forgot about it when writing chapter 6 (i think it was 6??))**
> 
>  
> 
> Okay again I meant this to be wAY longer but oh well,, I wanted to tell y'all whats shakin (I'm gonna be in the car for like an hour tomorrow I'll see if I can bring my laptop to write).
> 
> Alright a few things:  
> MY TRIP: So our flight (which was to Houston) got diverted to Dallas. Our cruise got cancelled, and, since we have family in Dallas, we visited with them for the time we spent there! Even though it didn't go according to plan, at all, it was an a amazing trip! Thank you all for all the kind comments and messages! My family and I are all very well and very safe <3
> 
> Okay and completely unrelated but  
> if any of you have seen my YT vids and read the descriptions I usually complain about my laptop in them. This is because that laptop was Pentium core processor with like 4gb of RAM (meaning: slow as shit).  
> BUT NOW  
> I HAVE PURCHASED (well technically my parents did but whatever) A NEW LAPTOP THAT IS HELLA FASTER SO THAT MIGHT MEAN FASTER UPDATES (Acer Spin 3 for anyone who's curious).
> 
> I do think this is a great [2-in-1] laptop, so I suggest that if you ARE looking for a laptop/tablet that isn't too pricey or complicated, the sale runs until Sept 8 (at least it does here in Canada). Also if you're buying in America the cost is a lot lower (gdi, Canadian dollar dropping in value), or at least it feels like it is to me lmao
> 
> OKAY ILY ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance blinks at Lotor, looking up at him
> 
> "What?"

“Zarkon is dead.”

Lance blinks at Lotor, looking up from his game. It’s some warped version of chess that one plays against a CPU.

“What?”

“Emperor Zarkon has passed peacefully in his sleep. It is believed the quintessence in his veins was far too much for his body to handle, and he fell victim to its ill-effects. Namely, death.” Lotor recites, the door sliding shut behind him as he enters the room.

“That’s-”

“ _Great,_ ” Lotor interrupts, though his face still creases in sadness.

“It’s alright to be sad, y’know.”

Lotor looks away, blinking. “But he was such a _terrible_ person.”

“So? He’s still your dad.” Lance reaches up to touch Lotor’s cheek, angling his face toward him.

Lotor regard Lance for a moment before dropping his head in the paladin’s neck, his body deflating with a sigh. “I hate him, and yet…”

“It’s okay. Feelings are weird. You don’t have to be able to explain them.” Lance’s fingers trace patterns onto Lotor’s back.

“Thank you, Lance.” Lotor says, “I’ll send you home to your team soon, just you wait.”

Lance hums contentedly.

He notices a moment later that the prince has yet to call him by his name before this moment.

* * *

Over the next few quintents, the ship undergoes many changes. Suddenly there are no more generals who sneer at Lance, instead there are military forces that include women of varying races, and no one offers Lance a glare.

But more so than just the physicality of the empire changes. Suddenly, planets are being freed and the Galra are bending back on themselves, each and every ship loaded to the max. There’s suddenly no fight to overtake every civilization, but instead to find a place they can call their own.

Besides that, though, another thing changes. Lotor treats Lance differently. Gone is the relationship that had begun to bloom, replaced with a friendly camaraderie.

When prompted for an explanation, Lotor apologizes and tells Lance that it was better to stop everything before there were more strings attached. Neither were too keen on an intergalactic relationship. Besides, exhaustion had been the leading factor in them starting a courtship, anyways. They’d known one another for less than a quintent before that.

Team Voltron is surprised by the news of Zarkon’s death, but relieved in the same breath. The fighting can stop. They can find Shiro, and they get Lance back. They all win, and it feels kind of like a storybook ending.

They can all breathe easy, now.

* * *

“We thank you for your cooperation,” Allura says, a hand coming to rest on Lotor’s shoulder. The two had been playmates as children, and they now were working their way to friends once more.

“It’s good to have you back, Lance.” Keith admits, stepping up besides him. They both watch Allura and Lotor speak.

“Good to be back,” Lance smiles, turning his face to Keith’s. He smiles.

Keith puts his hand on Lance’s shoulder as Lance turns back to watch the monarchs’ exchange.

“So…” Lance begins slowly.

“Shut up.” Keith replies, turning his face away to hide a blush.

“D’you like me, Keeeiith?” Lance teases.

“No. Shut _up,_ ” Keith’s face grows redder.

“Are you _sureeee?_ ” Lance asks, a finger coming to prod Keith in the ribs.

“If I say yes, will you stop?”

“Maybe,” Lance says, “maybe not.”

Keith rolls his eyes, fighting a smile.

“You likeeeee meeeee…” Lance teases, lightly poking Keith with both index fingers now, “you likeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…”

Keith laughs, turning away, “Nope.”

“ _Keith!_ ” Lance whines.

He supposes that he’d fight a million different wars to keep having moments like these with his friends. With his _family._

And it’s good.

He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow what an unremarkable ending to an unremarkable story
> 
> I'M SORRY I JUST LOST THE WILL TO WRITE LANCE-LOT  
> AND KLANCE  
> AND SEASON 3 IS SO CLOSE YET SO FAR  
> AND I HAVE A REALLY SHITTY WEEK COMING UP AT SCHOOL  
> AND LIKE THREE DIFFERENT FICS CURRENTLY IN THE MAKING
> 
> BUT! I wish to thank you all for sticking with this stupid story until the very, anti-climatic, end. It's been a ride.
> 
> I'll start off by thanking each and every one of you. Your comments and kudoses are the only reason I managed to finish this. I have zero motivation for this story anymore, and I've rather come to hate it, since I didn't plan it beforehand and I didn't even have a general idea. I just. Boom. Dove right in there. But in all seriousness, shoutout to [Undertaleuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaleuniverse/pseuds/Undertaleuniverse) for being my first commenter and then commenting on every chapter! You rock <3  
> But! I noticed each and every one of you, and I only received kindness. Your comments always make me smile, or blush, or both at once.  
> Peace out! I love you all.
> 
> \--[Carmailo](https://carmailo.tumblr.com).
> 
> p.s. yes ofc klance gets married and has a million children

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy here I am starting another multi-chapter with no plan  
> last time i did this i ditched my work o dear
> 
> and i was also supposed to be planning my other yuri on ice fic that I was really excited about?? Guess i have to rewatch the anime to get back into that mindset... but for the next few weeks, this is the fic you get so deal with it
> 
> ~~Thanks for checkin' me out! The support I've gotten on my works makes me really happy and I really wanna thank you guys (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡
> 
> that being said, i do actually have more voltron one shots on my profile lmao


End file.
